


The Key to My Heart is a Silver Bullet

by prettycheese21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At least for a bit, But so is Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Dean is crushing hard, F/M, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunting, Injury, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dean, Oblivious Reader, Reader is Bobby's Daughter, There's not much, Tumblr request, Very bad descriptions of it, Werewolves, kind of, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are scum of the earth. At least, they are unless they help bring people who are hopelessly crushing closer together. </p>
<p>Or the one where the Winchesters hunt with Bobby and his daughter and it brings out interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to My Heart is a Silver Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> "A imagine thing where the girl is Bobby's daughter and gives Dean a hard time they end up like Liking each other?" - @princess-joe37
> 
> So I'm almost done with school.  
> I just have to survive finals tomorrow and Friday and then I get to go to a concert with my best friend on Friday night. And I'll be done with school *throws confetti*   
> Yep, I'm totally going to die lol  
> I apologize in advance for the subpar writing. I was writing it on the iPad the school gives us and I wanted to get it done before I turned it in for the summer so it may be a bit rushed and I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy!

   Sam let out a sigh at his brother’s protests, “If there’s a pack of werewolves involved, we’re going to need all the help we can get. We can’t take on an entire pack of werewolves by ourselves, Dean.”

   “I know we can’t, Sam,” Dean said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “All I’m asking is that we don’t call Bobby for help.”

   “Who else am I going to call? It’s not like we have any other friends who can help us. Besides, Bobby’s the best equipped for the job.” As he began to shuffle papers, sorting them into piles based on usefulness, he asked, “Why are you so anti-Bobby all of a sudden?”

   “I’m not anti-Bobby,” Dean defended. “It’s just… If we call Bobby, and he comes, he’s going to bring (Name) with him.”

   “Oh, I get it now.” A knowing smirk came onto Sam’s face. “You’re not anti-Bobby. You’re anti-(Name).”

   “What? No I’m not!”

   “Yes, you are. And I can see why. I mean, (Name) is an attractive woman who won’t even give you the time of day.”

   Dean gave Sam a disgusted look. “Dude, that’s Bobby’s daughter you’re talking about.”

   “Exactly,” Sam stated as if it were obvious, “It’s Bobby’s _daughter_. Where he goes, she follows. So, now that we have that established, I’m going to call Bobby-” he held up a finger to silence Dean’s protesting, “-I’m calling Bobby. He’s probably going to come help us and (Name)’s most likely going to be with him. You’re going to be a grown up about this and you’re not going pout because your little crush isn’t reciprocated. Got it?”

   “It’s not a crush, Sa-”

   “Got it?” Sam repeated, putting more pause between each word to get his point across.

   “Yeah, I got,” Dean mumbled in response.

   “Good,” Sam said with a nod. “I’m going to go call him now.” As Sam turned his back and exited the room to place the call, Dean crossed his arms and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long hunt if (Name) was involved.

****

   “Uh huh,” Bobby nodded as he began writing something scrap piece of paper that happened to be nearby. “I can be there in about a day if I don’t stop. I’ll see you then.” Hanging up the phone, he turned around to see his daughter standing in the doorway to the room. “Hasn’t anybody ever told you eavesdropping is wrong?”

   “It’s not eavesdropping. It’s called ‘active listening’,” (Name) retorted, coming further into the room. “So, what was that about? Somebody need help on a hunt?” Her face held an eager look. She’d been itching to get in on another hunt after how well her last few went.

   He nodded. “Yeah, Sam and Dean need some help takin’ down a pack of werewolves.”

   The eager looked dropped from her face as she turned around to leave the room. “Alright, well you have fun with that. I’ll hold down the fort here while you’re gone.”

   “Hold on just a second there, sweetheart,” Bobby said, causing (Name) to stop in her tracks. “Did you not hear me when I said it was a pack of werewolves?”

   “Of course I did. I’m not deaf.”

   “A _pack_ of _werewolves_.”

   “Your point?”

   “It’s a pack of werewolves, (Name)!” Bobby exclaimed, wondering how on earth she wasn’t getting it. “Which means we’re going to need all the help we can get, which means you need to come with.”

   “What?!” She looked at him in shock. “No, I don’t!”

   “Um, yes, you do.” He held a hand up as she went to protest, “Look, I know you don’t want to work with Dean-”

   “That’s an understatement,” she muttered.

   “-But you need to put aside whatever Dean did to piss you off and help us out on this.”

   (Name) crossed her arms, looking down. “It’s not even that he _did_ something, dad. It’s just…”

   “Just… what?”

   She shook her head, “Nothing. I’ll go pack my stuff. I’ll be down in fifteen minutes.” With that, she left the room. She figured it would be easier to just swallow her pride and go on this hunt rather than explain everything to Bobby. How on earth was she supposed to explain to her father that she was practically in love with Dean Winchester, yet he wouldn’t even look at her as anything more than a sister? She supposed that’s what happened when two people grew up together. They got close. Just not in the way she wanted, at least. She didn’t want to be just a sister anymore.

****

   It was around noon the next day that Sam and Dean heard a knock on their motel room door. As he got up from their table of research, Sam gave his brother a look that said ‘don’t screw this up’ and opened the door. “Hey, Bobby. (Name), it’s good to see you. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

   The two new arrivals entered the room as Sam stepped aside. (Name) gave the younger a smile as she replied with a “Right back at you, Winchester.” As her eyes met Dean’s the smile faltered, her body language turning awkward. “Hey, Dean…” Those eyes could always render her speechless.

   Dean did his best to remain cordial, to pretend like her happy demeanor, her smile, didn’t make his heart beat just a little bit faster. This, of course, didn’t transfer well in terms of his body language. His body turned tense and his features hardened despite the fact that he was happy to see her. “Hey, yourself.”

   As the two continued to awkwardly stare at each other, Sam and Bobby shared a look of their own. A look that reflected their mutual disbelief at the people in front of them. How could these two _not_ see the looks they were giving each other? It was ridiculous.

   Bobby cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Dean and (Name), “We should probably get started. Tomorrow’s the full moon and I’d like to have a game plan before we go in there with guns blazing.”

   “Yeah, that’s a good idea, Dad,” (Name) replied as she went to sit at the table in the room. Dean averted his gaze from her as he picked up a stack of papers and pretended to look through them.

   “Alright,” Sam clapped his hands together as he and Bobby approached the table, “Let’s start with what we know.”

****

   “That is the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard,” (Name) scoffed as Dean had finished laying out a game for the next night.

   “Well do you have any bright ideas, oh smart one?” Dean snapped. He was already annoyed, having to watch as (Name)’s brow would furrow in concentration as Sam was explaining the case and the way she started drumming her fingers on the table when she got bored. God, why did she have to be so adorable?

   “Yeah, I have the bright idea of doing something less _stupid_.”

   “Guys,” Sam began, trying to diffuse the tension that seemed to build up out of nowhere, “How about we-”

   “You know what? Fine,” (Name) said with short, clipped words. “If you want to get us killed, go right ahead and continue with this moronic plan. I’m not going to be around to see it fail.”

   “(Name)-” Bobby started, a look on his face that said he had a lot to say on the matter.

   But Dean had other ideas, as he interrupted him, “No, Bobby, let her go. If the baby wants to leave, let her.”

   She whirled around to face Dean, her face now livid, “Why don’t you stick up your ass, Winchester? I didn’t even want to be here. I came here out of the goodness of my heart.”

   “No, you came here because you’re daddy’s little girl and you couldn’t stand to upset him.”

   “Are you sure you’re not just talking about those cheap girls you pick up at every run down bar you go to?”

   “They’re already there. What makes you think they have anybody to disappoint?”

   “Wow. Okay, you know what?” She stood, grabbing her coat from hanging of her chair. “When you decide to stop being an ass, give me a call. Or better yet, don’t.” She slammed the door shut behind her as she headed to the room that her father and her had gotten for the duration of the hunt.

   Back in the room, Bobby looked at both of the boy, scrutinizing Dean heavily before turning back to Sam again, giving him a look that very clearly said _Fix this_. When Sam responded with a minute nod, Bobby turned on his heel and walked out the door the same way his daughter had left.

   The two brothers stood in silence for a few moments, letting the events that had just transpired sink in.

   Then Sam spoke, “So, Dean… Want to tell me what the hell that was?”

   Dean shrugged, turning around and heading to the cooler in their room to grab a beer. “I don’t know, Sammy. Why don’t you ask (Name)? She’s the one with the problem.”

   “She’s not the one who made a sexist comment in order to get a rise out of you.”

   Opening the beer, he stopped and let out a sigh. “Okay, maybe I went a little far with that one.”

   “You think?” Another lapse of silence as Sam stood thinking while Dean drank his beer. “Dean, you… you like (Name), don’t you?”

   “Of course I do. She’s family. Even if she is a little bitch sometimes.”

   Sam chuckled, shaking his head. His brother was an oblivious idiot sometimes. “That’s not what I meant.”

   Dean paused. “Then what did you mean?”

   “I mean… Do you _like_ (Name)?”

   “What’re you talking about, Sam? I don’t like her like _that_. And what are you? Twelve?” He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

   “All I’m saying is you two have some… tension that needs to be resolved before one of you punches the other in the face.” At Dean’s bewildered look, he raised his hands in a defensive manner. “I’m just saying, you’ve been eyeballing each other since she got here. I think it’s worth having a talk with her about it.”

   “Yeah, that’ll end well. I’ll get a black eye for my troubles.”

   “It was implied that this talk would take place _after_ she’s calmed down.”

   “Oh.” Dean finished the rest of his beer and sighed, “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

****

   Bobby opened the door to their room, not even bothering with knocking. Seeing (Name) sitting on her designated bed, he immediately launched into his tirade, “What the hell was that?”

   Jumping slightly, she looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. “What was what?” she asked.

   “That glorified temper tantrum back there,” he explained. “Since when did you become so sensitive?”

   “I’m not sensitive!” she retorted.

   “Really?” Bobby crossed his arms in front of him. “Then why is it that all Dean has to do is say one word and all of a sudden you’re throwing a hissy fit?” He sat down next to her, giving her a gentle look, “You’ve always had a cool head, kiddo. I just don’t understand what it is about Dean that makes you hotter than buffalo wings.”

   “It’s just-” she sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. “He’s so- so _Dean_! He can’t take direction. He has his head so far up his ass he can’t see how amazing he is. He just… He drives me crazy.”

   Bobby let out a dramatic sigh, “Oh lord… You like him, don’t you?”

   There was a moment of silence where she didn’t answer, looking anywhere but her father’s seemingly all knowing gaze. When (Name) finally did answer, her voice was quiet and mumbled. “Maybe, I don’t know…”

   Another sigh from Bobby as he grumbled, “Goddamn Winchester… Making goo-goo eyes at my daughter.” He stood up and looked at (Name), speaking directly to her this time. “As much as it pains me to say, you gotta talk to him. It’s the only way you’re gonna get him to pull his head out of his ass.”

   “He’s not going to listen, Dad,” she lamented. “He’s as stubborn as he is attractive.”

   Bobby blinked at the statement. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.” He paused for a moment to think his words over carefully. “(Name), all I’m gonna say is you never know if you don’t try. If you…” It almost literally pained Bobby to be giving his daughter love advice, especially when it concerned a Winchester. “If you really like Dean, you’ll take the risk.”

   (Name) flopped back on the bed, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. What was she going to do? Would she take the risk? Or would she stay quiet like she’s had for the past few years? All she knew was she had some thinking to do before the hunt truly started tomorrow night.

****

   The next day went smoothly, yet rather awkwardly as well. Dean and (Name) didn’t speak to each other, instead having Sam and Bobby be their messengers. After about an hour of literal back and forth communication between rooms, a plan was finalized and details were hammered out. Sundown came quickly and soon after the Winchester and Singer clans were on the road to the location Sam and Dean had tracked the pack to about three days prior.

   As they were all piled into the Impala, there was no conversation, only tense silence as everyone got themselves mentally prepared for the task ahead. It was also during this time of contemplation that Dean would sneak looks at (Name) as she stared out the window and watched the scenery fly by. If only he knew she was thinking of him and her decision while watching those trees blur and fade into the distance.

   They parked about half a mile back from where the pack was, wanting to maintain some sort of surprise element. Exiting the car, they hiked up the trail and reached the house just as the sky darkened to an inky blue. Dean gained their attention and silently gestured in the directions they were to split up in; Sam and Dean taking the front entrance while (Name) and Bobby wrapped around back. With an affirmative nod, the pairs went off in their directions to go complete their hunt.

****

   As Dean let another silver bullet fly loose, he glanced over at Sam, who’s own gun had just shot off a round of its own. All around them was a cacophony of animalistic growls and grunts as the hunters fought to take them down. A few minutes later, they were down to the final few werewolves who refused to go down. As Sam and Dean each took on one, Bobby and (Name) double teamed the remaining one. As the hunters fought, they took little notice of each other aside from where they were in the room.

   That was true until a loud howl of pain escaped from someone inescapably female.

   Quickly taking out the remaining creatures, Sam and Dean quickly ran over as Bobby was kneeling next to his daughter, the last werewolf dead a few feet away. (Name) was barely on her hands and knees as her arms shook with the effort it took to hold her up. Across her back, there were five claw marks of varying lengths, all of which were oozing blood at a steady pace and sticking her dark shirt to her skin. Her breaths were coming in short pants as the surrounding air made the cuts sting.

   “What happened?” Dean asked as he went to help Bobby get her to her feet.

   “Damn werewolf got the jump on her,” Bobby answered as they began the long trek back to the car.

   “Wait,” Sam said, stopping the other two in their tracks, “I’ll bring the car around.”

   “Good thinkin’, Sam,” Bobby told him. As Dean reached into his pocket and tossed Sam the keys, Bobby yelled, “Go!”

   Nodding, he ran off to get the car, leaving Dean and Bobby to continue to hold up an injured (Name).

****

   Dean sat in a chair next to the bed where (Name) was currently, her head turned to the side as she lay on her stomach. He thought back to the events of the night. The way they could barely look each other in the eye before they entered the house. The echo of her howling scream in his ears. The worry in his gut when he felt her blood soak through the sleep of his shirt. How they’d patched her up with relative ease when they got back to the motel, managing to take care of the slashes before she went into shock. Dean recalled he only felt relief when the painkillers Sam gave her kicked in and she finally closed her eyes.

   That had been three hours ago. Since then, Dean hadn’t moved from his spot nor had he wanted to. Seeing as things had calmed down and Dean wouldn’t be going anywhere, Sam and Bobby went out to get food, promising to bring Dean and (Name) something back. This left Dean to rest his eyes and try to enjoy the quiet while he could.

   This lasted only about a half an hour as a groan caused him to open his eyes again. “(Name)?”

   Another groan as (Name) said, “This bedspread smells like vomit.”

   A chuckle escaped him as he replied, “Well, what’d you expect it to smell like? Daisies?”

   “No. I expected it to not smell like vomit.” She went to get up them stopped when she felt the slightly painful and very familiar tug of the stitches in her back. A sigh slipped past her lips as she plopped back onto the puke smelling fabric. “What happened? Did I get attacked by a werewolf? I vaguely recall almost getting mauled by a werewolf.”

   “Pretty much. But we stitched you up good and you should be on your feet in a day or so.” Silence filled the room, allowing the two to awkwardly stare at each other. Then, “Hey, I’m sorry about what happened. You know, with the fight and all. I was just-”

   “Being immature because you can’t seem to deal with natural human emotion?”

   Dean laughed. “There’s that. And…”

   “And?”

   “And I realized it’s about time I got the balls to say I liked you.”

   There was a pause where (Name) just blinked at him, processing, before she asked, “Huh? Did Dean Winchester say he _liked_ me?”

   Clearing his throat, he responded, “Yeah, I guess he did.”

   “Well it’s a good thing I like him too,” she replied. “Even if he’s a giant dork at times.” Nothing more than an exchange of relieved and pleased smiles happened as the two finally confessed (if one could call it that). “I say we pick this conversation up tomorrow when I’m not high off of painkillers and blood loss. Would you agree?”

   “I can’t really disagree with that logic, can I?” he chuckled. “Get some rest. We can talk in the morning.”

   As he resettled in the chair next to her, looking as if he were going to try and sleep, (Name) gave him a questioning look. “Do you honestly think I’m going to let you sleep in that chair when there’s a perfectly good half of the bed currently not being occupied?”

   “I’m not-”

   “It’s _sleeping_ , Dean,” she stated. “Look, it’s not like I’ll be moving around anytime soon, so it’s not like I need the space anyway.”

   “But-”

   “Just get in the bed.” Hesitantly, he rose from the chair and crossed to the other side of the bed, carefully situating himself next to (Name), who’s gauze-wrapped back was to the ceiling. Settling in, (Name) gave him a “Good night, Dean” before dissolving into silence.

   When Sam and Bobby came home about an hour later, they found Dean, his head against the wall behind the headboard, fast asleep with his snores mixing with (Name)’s. The sight was rather adorable and Sam was so going to tease him about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Want more?  
> Let me know in the comments and by leaving a kudos!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that here in the comments or do it on my Tumblr (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
